Good Directions
by TheGirlin404
Summary: A Hollywood girl is lost. Can the "country" girl help her find her way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or anything related to it. Most likely never will (There's always hope that one day I'll be rich and famous :) But until then nada)**

**AN: So this is just a little short story I've whipped up. So there'll be a couple more chapters after this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was turning into another scorcher of a day today. Even worse it seemed like this day might never end. Spencer had been up since the crack of dawn trying to get everything ready to go and now she had nowhere to go. She just had to sit around and wait, hoping that someone would come along that wanted to buy some of the wares she was trying to sell.

She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and kicked her feet up on the tailgate of the truck. She pulled the cowboy hat she had on her head down over her eyes. It didn't seem as though she'd have any customers any time soon so she decided it would be worth it to try and catch a few minutes of sleep.

She sat for a few minutes thinking about how good it felt to relax. This was the busy season. She was outside most of the summer. There was everything to do from harvesting crops that were grown on parts of their property to hauling hay which was cut on another part. She couldn't complain too much though, being in the sun had certain benefits. She always sported a deep tan and in the summer months her hair took on more of a golden color as opposed the dirty blonde it was naturally.

Just as her breathing had started to even out and she'd lightly drifted off the sound of an approaching vehicle pulled her from her slumber. Spencer took her feet down from where they were perched on the tailgate and pulled her hat off of her face. She couldn't be absolutely positive at this point, but it looked like some fancy sports car.

She waited until it approached to further assess what was coming her way. She noticed that the car started to slow down as it approached. It was a black convertible, the top was down, and in the driver's seat sat a dark headed woman who looked to be about her age. Spencer thought she was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen.

"Ugh, thank God I finally found some kind of life form. I'm south of nowhere and there's like no cell reception out here," the dark headed woman said with a hint of disgust in her tone. "Can you tell me where the hell I'm at and how to get out of here and back to civilization? I'd like to get the hell out of this backwoods, redneck hick country as soon as possible." She said as she turned off the car and stepped out of it.

"Yes ma'am," Spencer replied in as polite a manner as she could muster. She didn't appreciate city people coming down here and just assuming the worst about everyone and everything here.

"And don't call me ma'am," the woman interrupted her next line, which were going to be directions on how to get out of here as quickly as possible, as she walked towards her. "If you're going to call me something, call me Ashley. And what's all this stuff?" She asked, looking at what was laid out on the truck's bed and tailgate.

Glancing at the car once more she notice a vanity plate that read Hollywood. That explained the woman's stereotypical thinking that she had just spouted out loud. "It's produce," Spencer pointed out. "You know fruits and vegetables," she said standing up out of the chair where she had been seated and placing the cowboy hat back on the top of her head.

"Okay, got it. But what are you doing with it out here?" she asked.

"Oh I like to take it for a drive in the afternoon and got tired and pulled over. Thought I might take a nap before I drove it back home," she smiled a crooked smile at Ashley. "It's extra that could go to waste, so I'm out here trying to sell it, so I don't have to take it back home and find something to do with it before it does. Despite what you may be thinking this road does get a pretty good flow of traffic and is the best place to have it out."

"Oh, such a smartass," Ashley replied, but giving her a nose crinkling smile as the same time.

"I have my moments. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but if there's something else you'd like to know, sure go ahead."

"If you hate it out here so much what are you even doing here in the first place?"

"My lawyers were looking over all of my estate and discovered a document that contained the deed to a piece of land out here. Apparently my father owned it before he died and in the transfer of his estate to mine it was lost in the shuffle and only now discovered. Along with the deed they found a note that was made that I had to at least view the property in person first before I am allowed to do anything with it. So, here I am. I came out and looked. It is what it is, and now I just…"

"Want to get the hell out of this backwoods, redneck hick place and back to the land of people who know all in Hollywood," she finished for Ashley. There was a bite to her tone that warned Ashley she didn't like the things she had said a few minutes ago.

Ashley stood there dumbfounded by what had just been said to her. She looked down at her feet before she spoke again. "Something like that I guess," she replied; sounding rather guilty about the things she had said earlier.

"Get back in your car and continue the direction you were going. About three miles ahead you'll see an old country store. There's a lot of old, hand painted advertising signs on it. It's just before a four way flashing caution light. Stop in, ask Ms. C for some of her sweet tea. You can't really say you've been to these parts if you leave without trying some. Then, when you get back in your car and pull up to the caution light turn left. In a few miles you'll hit the interstate and you'll be back in civilization before you know it. If you turn right, you'll end up right back here with me."

"Okay then," Ashely replied as she looked up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll just be getting on my way."

Spencer watched her as she made her way back to her black convertible. "Thanks for the help," Ashely said as she slid down into the car.

"Ashely," Spencer called. Ashely turned and looked at her. "There had to be a good reason that your father bought that land and wanted you to see it before you did anything with it. Maybe you need to take another look at it. Or have someone else take a look at it with you. Maybe there's something you missed about this place the first time you looked at it. You just need to look a little deeper." She gave Ashely a little wink, but she wasn't sure she saw it from the car.

Ashely nodded her head that she had heard what Spencer had to say. But Spencer didn't know if she had understood what she meant. Ashley started the car and pulled back on to the road. She was gone just as fast as she had appeared.

Spencer sat back down in her chair. It was going to be a long afternoon yet. She kicked her feet up on the tailgate once again and prepared herself to wait it out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks everyone for all of the faves, follow, reviews, comments, etc. I've loved getting all the emails I have so far about this story. With this being only my second SoN story I am glad to know that I have some readers out there. I found out that a story with this name and story line has been done before. Since it's based off of a song I'm not too surprised, but mine is a little bit different from the other one, so I hope you'll continue to read it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as before I don't own anything related to SoN or the song that gave me the idea for the story. This is all for just a little fun and entertainment. **

* * *

Ashley took off from the side of the road and decided not to look back. She just wanted to get out of here. She didn't care if some redneck woman thought she was being irrational or harsh with her perception of this place. Even if that woman did happen to be drop dead gorgeous.

She flipped on the radio. All that she could get besides static out here was country music. It wasn't what she preferred listening to, but it would do compared to hearing only static.

Hadn't the woman said it was only about three miles to the intersection where she would need to turn? It felt like she'd already gone that far or farther. Then again, she had somehow managed to get lost out here so she probably wasn't the best judge of distances at this point. She was used to having street signs on every corner that told her her location.

Finally she saw the old store come into sight. Even at this distance from the building she could tell the woman had been telling the truth. It was covered in old advertising signs. Some were quite worn out from their days spent out in the weather; others looked like they might have just come out of a box and hung on the wall. The signs advertised nearly everything. Pop, bread, milk, motor oil: you name it, it was probably advertised on one of these signs.

Ashley pulled up in front of the store and parked her car in the little gravel parking lot. She stepped out of the car and made her way over to the front door. She pulled it open and stepped inside. She was amazed, by the sight. It was almost as though she had taken a step back in time. There were yet more advertising signs on the inside and an old fashioned soda fountain. Though she wasn't sure it was still a working soda fountain it was still neat to see one in person. There were also modern conveniences in the store as well, like a modern fountain drink dispenser, bottled drinks, and just about any kind of snack food you could possibly want.

"Well, hello there," a woman said startling her out of her musings about the fountain. "How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Ashley replied.

"Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Um, I was told to stop in and ask Ms. C for her sweet tea."

"Well, then come on over and I'll get you fixed up," the woman said. "I take it then that you met our Spencer down the road?"

Ashley just nodded her head in response to the question. She realized for the first time that in the time she spent talking to the woman she had never learned her name.

"Sorry, but what exactly do you mean when you say our Spencer?" she had to ask Ms. C.

"Ah, well you see, she happens to be my daughter and our family owns this store, but everyone in town kind of claims Spencer as a part of their family so we all kind of use the phrase our Spencer. We all thought she was destined for bigger and better things outside of this place and she was truly.

"She was the Valedictorian of her high school class, she received a major scholarship to Stanford and her life started to take off from there. She had figured out that her calling in life was to become a doctor and that was what she wanted to do more than anything. She finished her pre-med courses, made the honor roll at school, had been accepted into medical school, etc.

"But life sometimes has other plans. Not long after she started medical school her father became ill. She decided she wanted to quit. We begged her to think about it, tried to convince her that things here would be fine and she should finish her education, but nothing would do except for her to come home and take over her father's place working. So she did. She quit, left her life, her friends, and her girlfriend she'd been with for over a year. Just like that. She's been here ever since. I don't think there's anything she wouldn't do to help someone out who needed it."

Ashley sat there in stunned silence. She couldn't believe she had been so wrong about someone like she had been about Spencer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on about our life story to a complete stranger. Here's your tea," she said handing Ashley a huge cup filled to the brim.

"No, don't apologize. We all have a story. I'm always glad to learn things about people," she responded. Ashley handed over money to cover the cost of the tea and waited while Ms. C made change for her from the register.

"You know where you're headed when you leave here?" she asked.

"I have a pretty good idea. I got lost back down the road and came upon Spencer. I stopped and asked her for directions on how to get back to the interstate. That's when she suggested I stop in here before I went back.

"And I can't really say that she was wrong for telling me to stop in. I would have missed seeing something amazing if I hadn't," Ashely said smiling at the thought of what she would have passed up.

"Sometimes you have to look beyond the surface of things, look a little deeper," Ms. C replied.

"So I've been told," Ashley responded as she took her change and gathered up her tea to leave.

"Thanks for stopping in and you take care of yourself," Ms. C called as Ashley turned to leave.

"I will, thanks," she replied.

Ashley headed out the door across the small parking lot to her car. Once situated inside she took a sip of the tea. She nearly choked on it when she swallowed. She was pretty sure she had just drunk liquefied sugar cane for the first time in her life. She had sweet tea in the past, but this was nothing like what she knew. Now though she could tell people she'd been here and had tried the local sweet tea. She wondered how everyone around here wasn't a diabetic if they all drank this stuff all the time.

She pulled out of the parking lot and continued the short distance down the road to the flashing yellow caution light. She looked in front of her, to each side, and her mirrors. There wasn't any traffic in sight along the road in any direction, so she decided to sit there for a minute and contemplate things for a bit. She thought about where each direction could possibly take her.

Once she had thought about where she was and where she wanted to go she took off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always I'd love to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go. This is the final installment of this little fic. Thank you, all of you, for all of the faves, follows, and reviews. I really enjoyed writing this story and sharing it with you and I'm glad many of you have enjoyed reading it. So, without further ado; Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer sat back in her chair. Maybe she had been a little harsh with Ashley. She could have been a little bit nicer when answering her question on how to get out of here; even though it did make her mad that a lot of people like Ashley just assumed because she lived here that meant she knew less than they did or that she wasn't as educated.

She had to admit to herself that Ashley had been nice to look at and she could tell that Ashley had been checking her out while they spoke. Spencer thought for a moment about getting in her truck and going after her. Then she looked at the truck and the smile she'd had on her face from thinking about tracking the beautiful woman down faltered. She'd traded trucks with her brother this morning because he had to go to the city and the old thing he drives, which she now had in her possession, wouldn't have survived the trip.

Spencer leaned back in the chair once again and kicked her feet back up on the tailgate. There probably wouldn't have been any point in going after Ashley anyway. Even if she thought she might like her Ashley probably didn't feel the same way. It seemed like that was what always happened to her. She hadn't had a serious relationship with anyone since she'd moved back home. She pulled her cowboy hat back down over her eyes and decided to let them rest while she waited on the next car that would come by sometime today.

Instead of trying to sleep any though she let her mind wander. She thought about what her life had been like up to that point and thought about where she wanted it to go from here. Was she absolutely sure this was where she wanted to stay for the rest of her life or did she want to try to go back to med school and finish? What if Ashley had decided that she liked her? Could they make it work out with her being here for her family and Ashley being in Hollywood?

Honestly though, she didn't know why she was even bothering to think about it. It's not like it would end up happening. She'd already told herself that Ashley probably wouldn't have been interested anyway. Sometimes though her mind just had to wander, maybe that was her little escape every once in a while that kept her sane.

Spencer sat for a little bit longer with her mind going. She was trying to quiet it and clear from it the thoughts she'd been having. She started to realize that it was getting later in the afternoon because she could feel everything start to cool down and the world was starting to go quiet around her. Then she heard an engine off in the distance.

She didn't think much about it. Most likely it was just going to be someone who would pass right on by without giving her so much as a second glance. The car continued to come closer and Spencer decided it would be best if she'd at least sit up in her chair in case the car was interested in stopping.

She sat up and looked at the car approaching in the distance. A small smile appeared on her face. The car that was now approaching looked like a black convertible sports car. Very similar to one she'd seen earlier. Spencer sat in her chair and waited to see what would happen.

The car pulled up and stopped, very close to being in the exact same spot it had been earlier. This time though the driver wasn't ranting and raving, and Spencer wondered what that could mean. Ashley didn't get out of the car right away either.

Spencer waited a few minutes and decided she should go over and check on Ashley. "You okay?" she asked as she approached the driver's side of the car.

"Yeah, I think so," Ashley replied still staring straight ahead. "I think I might be on a sugar high, or possibly going into diabetic shock or something though."

Spencer laughed a little and that finally drew Ashley's attention to her. "Diabetic shock occurs when your blood sugar is low and I'd say since you stopped in and got some of Mama's sweet tea it's unlikely that that could be going on with you right at this moment. There's not really a medical diagnosis for a sugar high since it wears off after a short amount of time, but you might want to be ready for the crash from your sugar consumption later."

Ashley stared blankly for a moment at Spencer. Some of the things she'd just said sounded like they were out of a medical book. Then she remembered. "Oh, right, you were in med school."

"And I see Mama, has been talking again. I guess I'll have to have another talk with her about that."

"No, please, don't be upset with her. I'm glad that she told me. I was sort of out of line earlier with the things they said."

"Oh, what you mean by calling this a backwoods, redneck hick place and assuming that the people who lived here were barely capable of holding down a conversation?" Spencer asked as she leaned on the driver's side door of Ashley's car.

"Yep, that'd be it," Ashley confirmed. "But if I'd have really hated this place that much I wouldn't have stopped at the store like you told me I should. That means I would have missed out on seeing all those awesome signs and the old soda fountain that was there. I also would have missed out on hearing about you, and I would have gone home and sold that property without taking a second look at it."

Ashley kept leaning ever so slightly towards Spencer as she spoke. Now, she was within millimeters of the other woman's lips. She leaned the rest of the way in and captured the blonde woman's lips with her own. The kiss was soft and light between them. Though when the broke apart each of their lips still tingled from the electricity between them.

"What was that about?" Spencer questioned.

"First off, I was wondering if you want to come take a look at this piece of property I apparently own out here. Secondly, that kiss was for giving me such good directions earlier so I would find my way to where I needed to be."

* * *

**I hope to be back soon with another story for y'all, so you might be on the lookout. Thanks for reading! As always, I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
